Gatling Tank
Epsilon Army |role = * Anti-air * Anti-infantry |useguns = 2x gatling cannons |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 270 |armortype = Light |speed = 7 |turn = * 7 (vehicle) * 14 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $600 |time = 0:22 |produced = Epsilon War Factory |groundattack = 31 * 2 (62 total) * 105% vs. Basic/Animal * 85% vs. Flak * 80% vs. Drone * 70% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 25% vs. Light * 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, (Big) Light Structure and ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 10% vs. Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 25 * 2 (50 total) * 70% vs. Rocketeers, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts and Scout Ravens * 50% vs. Light Aircraft, Norio and Uragan * 40% vs. Medium Aircraft and Aerial Fortresses Irkalla * 30% vs. Heavy Aircraft, Cryocopters, Hailjets, Ospreys, Hornet UAVs, Black Widows, Dybbuk-Interceptors, Diverbees, Alanqa Skystations, Harbingers, Quetzals, Quetzal drones, Leviathan drones and Shrike drones |cooldown = 16/12/8 frames (1.1/0.8/0.5 in-game seconds) |range = * 6 (ground) * 10 (air) |ability = Fires 33%/100% faster the longer the Gatling Tank attacks (see Weapon stages) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * 50% faster firing rate build-up time * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Gatling Tank is the Epsilon's primary anti-air and anti-personnel vehicle. Its twin gatling guns "spin up" during sustained fire, increasing their damage output. Official description When the success of gatling weaponry became apparent, it was only logical that a mobile version was designed by Epsilon. The Gatling Tank is able to train its guns on ground targets, proving that not only is a hail of bullets effective against aircraft armor, but devastating against targets of the soft and fleshy variety as well. Unfortunately, the tank's effectiveness against armored units is minimal. The Soviets received a nasty shock when they discovered that Gatling Tanks could destroy Terror Drones almost instantaneously due to the sheer amount of bullets being pumped into the Drone's fragile armor. This led to improvements in Drone armor to prevent such an embarrassing event for the Soviets from reoccurring.Epsilon Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of differences from the original game, click here. Basically a Gatling Cannon on wheels, the Gatling Tank is capable of going up against infantry and light aircraft with ease, as its weaponry has a low cooldown between attacks, giving it consistency. With decent speed and cheap cost, it is still reliable in the late game thanks to the unique aspect of its armament; the longer it fires, the faster it will fire. This means that with enough time for the Gatling Tank to reach its maximum fire rate, not even heavier vehicles and aircraft can withstand the massive quantity of bullets for long. For a proselyte to achieve this, Gatling Tanks should be either stationed in Tank Bunkers (if he wishes to use them for defense that requires no power compared to the Gatling Cannon) or paired up with more armored Epsilon vehicles to mitigate the Gatling Tank’s low hit points. Otherwise, he can make use of his micromanagement skills so that Gatling Tanks avoid enemy fire while retaliating at the same time, as said vehicles are able to fire on the move. Overall, the Gatling Tank’s large firepower potential and no prerequisites besides an Epsilon War Factory make it a versatile Tier 1 anti-infantry and anti-air that Epsilon armor divisions should always have as escorts. Weapon stages The Gatling Tank has 3 firing stages. As each stage progresses, the cooldown between attacks is reduced, increasing damage output. * Stage 1: Lasts until 150 frames (or 10 in-game seconds) * Stage 2: Lasts until 300 frames (or 20 in-game seconds) * Stage 3: Once it reaches 450 frames (or 30 in-game seconds) the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or the target is destroyed. When the Gatling Tank becomes Elite, the time to reach each firing stage is reduced. * Stage 1: Lasts until 100 frames (or 6.67 in-game seconds) * Stage 2: Lasts until 200 frames (or 13.33 in-game seconds) * Stage 3: Once it reaches 300 frames (or 20 in-game seconds) the firing timer will stop increasing. Lasts indefinitely until ordered elsewhere or the target is destroyed. Appearances Cooperative * First Gatling Tanks are seen and buildable in Retaliation. They are produced by Rashidi. * In the cut co-op mission Cornered, two proselytes can only use Gatling Tanks to eliminate Soviet Terror Drones. Act One * For the Epsilon single player campaign, they first appear in Killing Fields as reinforcements, and later buildable in Moonlight. Assessment References zh:加特林坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Epsilon Army Category:Tanks